somewhere out there
by soloveable
Summary: A one parter. { Trory of course ;] } Will he come back this time around?


A/N : This is a quick one parter that was on my mind this morning so I decided to share it with you all. Hopefully you will like it but hey I can't please everyone :

* * *

Ben Affleck singing on the screen :  
_All my bags are packed  
I'm ready to go  
I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin'  
This early morn  
The taxi's waitin'  
He's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could cry _

Chorus:  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go

" I think that's the second most saddest part in the entire movie" Rory sobbed as she and her mom sat on the couch in front of the television. Lorelai noticed Rory's condition was getting worse _' she sure misses that boy of hers '_ she thought to herself.

" Oh babe I'm sure he's okay, he'll be back I know it " Lorelai was trying the best she could to console her first born.

About an hour a box of kleenex's later Rory had finally dozed off into what would be another Tristan dream much like the many before.

_" I can't believe you have to go " Rory choked out amongst the many tears, staring into the same blue eyes she's been captivated by for the past 3 years. Ever since he came back from military school they've been inseperable._

_" I know. god do I know. I don't want to leave again, I promised myself that after that night we parted in the hallway at Chilton that I would come back to you and from then on I'd never leave you any more " Tristan told his girlfriend as they stood on the platform at the train station._

_" How long with you be gone Tris?"_

_" Probably a year give or take a few days, why Mary are you going to miss me? " he smirked_

_" Yeah well now no one will be around to cook for me, looks like I better find another man" she smiled up at him_

_" Mary,Mary,Mary.. when will you learn? No one in the world could measure up to the likes of me "_

_" Would you and your ego like to be alone?" Rory teased turning and walking away slowly but then was caught by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Turning around she found herself kissing Tristan. The kiss like all others was electric yet passionate always leaving them wanting more, nothing could ever compare._

_" All aboard" the conductor called out_

_Rory began crying even more now ._

_" Mary c'mon now please don't cry, it's hard enough already to leave " Tristan told her_

_" I know it's hard Tris but it's just you've been with me for so long now an-" Before Rory could finish her sentence Tristan was again kissing her. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the falling tears with his thumbs._

_" I'll be back, I sware it " Tristan whispered in her ear_

_" Last call for those aboarding the train to Norfolk, VA " the conductor yelled._

_" I love you Mary "_

_" I.. I love you too Bible Boy " the tears were nonstop at this point. There Rory stood watching Tristan once again walk away from her and get aboard the train with the rest of the soldiers..._

Rory awoke from her dream and continued to lay in bed with the covers pulled up over her head.

**Knock .. Knock ..**

" Come in " Rory called

" Hey mini me I brought you the good stuff " Lorelai joked

" No thanks mom " Rory pulled the blankets back over her head

" Fine. Look I'll just leave your coffee on the desk over here in case you decide to not try and suffocate yourself today" once again Lorelai tried to make her daughter laugh but it just wasn't enough.  
She left the coffee on the desk like she told her and walked out of the room.

When the door shut Rory walked over to her desk, grabbed the coffee mug, the book next to it and got back in bed.

_" I wrote you 365 letters . I wrote you everyday for a year"_ Rory read that line from The Notebook over and over again remembering the letters her and Tristan had wrote to each other.

_January 05' _

Dearest Mary,

_Hello Beautiful! I don't even think I can put into words how much I miss you. I miss waking up with you in my arms every morning and falling asleep the exact same way. I certainly miss kissing you and staring into your eyes and I miss the showers wink wink . How are you babe? I hope not missing me too too much. Here in VA things are like they were in military school. Wake up early in the morning, work out, run 5 miles, clean bathrooms, and then lights out by 9. It's hell being away from you for so long. How's Lorelai and all my favorite Stars Hollow townies? ha ha Srg. said that they might allow some of the troops to leave early depending on what we all get finished. Hopefully I will be one of them fingers crossed Well Mary as much as I hate to do this I have to go now because it's almost 9pm which means Lights Out. I love you a whole whole bunch! _

Bible Boy

After reading a few he had written and sent from Norfolk, Rory pulled out the first letter he had ever written to her from when he was sent to military school. The letter that changed everything for them.

**FlashBack**

_" Rory are you home?" Lorelai called from the front door _

" In my bedroom mom" Rory replied

_" munchkin I'm STARVING..." Lorelai whined _

" Luke's it is.. Lets go " Rory walked out of the room with Lorelai by her side.

_Not even a minute later they were at the diner.. _

" Lukeyyyyy... Coffee pleaseeeeee " Lorelai sang

" No" Luke replied

" Rory, the evil flannel man refuses mommy of her daily fix! Get him! "

" Awe Luke pretty please " Rory batted her eyelashes at him

" Fine it's your health "

After eating and drinking their coffee the Gilmore Girls said their goodbyes and went back home.

" How bout a movie? " Lorelai suggested

" Can't i have to study " Rory told her

Lorelai picked the mail up off the kitchen table and started tossing most of it in the trash until she came upon one.

" Rory you have an admirer it looks like " Lorelai teased as she handed the envelope to Rory

Walking back into her room Rory sat on her bed, opened up the envelope and began reading.

November 2002

Rory ,

I bet you are wondering why I am writing to you. Though we weren't the best of friends we were in fact friends per say. Well at least i thought we might have been if I hadn't chose to lie to Paris and what not. So it's actually pretty easy to understand why you hate me. I was never really that nice to you to begin with and then well you know what happend. Anyways back to the subject at hand. I'm writing you because when I left that night there was a lot I hadn't told you and seeing as I don't think I'll be coming back any time soon I chose to write you this letter in hopes that whatever happends to you and I, well that we could possibly be friends if not nothing more. You Rory Gilmore are truly amazing. From the moment I first saw you sitting in Mr. Remmy's class you had took my breath away and still to this day I feel the same. Your beauty isn't just exterior but interior as well. When we kissed at the party I thought that if I were to die that exact moment, that I would die the happiest man. I can not help but to replay that night over and over again in my mind while i sit here in my bunks at good ol' military school. If you think Chilton is bad , you should visit here Anyways, what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm basically in love with you. Thoughts of you sitting on the bench at school, reading alone at lunch, and in your Juliet costume the night of the play keep me motivated each day. I hope that one day I will be good enough for you Rory.

_Love,  
Tristan _

Rory must have read that letter 50 times that night.

**End Flashback**

_" God I miss that boy "_ Rory thought to herself falling back asleep with his letters next to her on the bed

About a week later there was a knock at the door.

" Mom can you get that? " Rory called out.

**The knocking continued.**

" Mom? "

Still there was someone at the door . Rory walked to the front door and opened it.

" Rory Gilmore? " The gentleman asked

" Yes, that's me " Rory replied

" This is for you " The man held his hand out and gave her an envelope

" I'll wait out in the car " The man told her

Rory looked at him confused and began to open the envelope

It read : _  
"You have been invited to spend a night beneath the stars  
Dress to impress and William will do the rest "_

' _William must be the driver , but why am i being sent this? Probably Grandmom's doing'_ Rory concluded walking back to her room to find something to wear.

Half an hour later Rory was finished getting ready. She decided to wear a Black sleeveless dress that descended to the lower portion of her knees, with open toed black sandals that had about a 2 inch heel on them. A gold bracelet Tristan had bought her and the locket he gave her for their first year anniversary. Her hair was curled and laying perfectly on her back.

Rory walked out to the car and got into the backseat through the door William had held open for her. Once he was in she began talking to him.

" So where exactly are we going? " she asked

" Well it's about a 25 minute drive from here " was his response

_' It takes about the same amount of time to get to my grandparents '_ she thought.

The ride was pretty much silent as Rory spent the time reading some more of The Notebook until the car came to a halt.

William got out and opened Rory's door for her seeing as it was his job to do so. Rory looked around and saw nothing but trees and a lake that held the reflection of the moon on it.

" Miss I was instructed to make you wear this " William pulled out a piece of cloth and placed it over her eyes

William took Rory by the hand and guided her to her destination.

" Now miss wait right here" He told her.

Rory stood there unaware of where she was but knew it was some where by a lake. Then she heard a song playing.

_" Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight  
Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky  
Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true " _

_' I know that song'_ Rory thought of the movie An American Tale and how the song reminded her of herself and Tristan when he was away, then suddenly felt a hand guiding her again.

The song kept replaying itself as someone lifted the blindfold off of Rory's eyes.

Rory jumped back when she saw what was in front of her. She was standing at the beginning of the pier overlooking the lake with about 25 white candles lit and red, white and pink rose pedals spread amongst them. Kneeling in front of her was Tristan holding a tiny box in his right hand. Rory began tearing up at the sight of him.

" Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, about 4 years ago I made a promise to myself. I promised that if in fact we ever met up after I was sent away to military school that I would never let you go again.When I returned to Graduate from Chilton in 2003 I fell even more in love with you and we were finally together and had been ever since. However; 7 months ago I was forced to leave you to fulfill my duties, I swore to you on that platform at the train station that I would come back to you and here I am. Mary, I've Loved you since I first saw you and now I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife? " Tristan took Rory by the hand, looked directly into her eyes and awaited an answer.

Rory was blushing from ear to ear at the words she had just heard him speak though it was nothing new because around him she always blushed. As the tears fell Rory was overwhelmed and then she finally spoke.

" Of course I'll marry you Tristan! " She watched him slide on the ring he had bought and he stood up.

" I missed you Ror " He told her as he bent down to kiss his soon to be bride.

" I missed you too Tris" Returning to the kiss

There they sat on the pier overlooking the lake watching the stars. Tristan holding Rory in his arms promising her eternity.


End file.
